


One Last Chapter

by Juniper_Night



Category: Leviathan - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gen, Pod fic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post Goliath, Post-Canon, after the war, and technically it's canon too!, audio fic, it's got alllll the voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniper_Night/pseuds/Juniper_Night
Summary: Scott Westerfeld wrote one, last chapter for the Leviathan trilogy. Now I'm giving it voice.(Podfic.)
Relationships: Aleksander of Hohenberg/Deryn Sharp, Arguably Count Volger x Dr. Barlow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	One Last Chapter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bonus Goliath Chapter and Art](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/546787) by Scott Westerfeld. 



[ **Click here to hear the audio fic.** ](https://junipernight.tumblr.com/post/190010689073/i-just-finished-re-listening-to-the-audiobook)

I just finished re-listening to the audiobook version of Goliath. Alan Cumming's performance of the three books are amazing and, to me, they have brought as much life to the _characters_ as Keith Thompson's art has brought to the _world_. This final chapter, posted on Scott Westerfeld's blog (and declared canon by the authorial authority vested in him) is an epilogue of sorts. It's the beginning of the next big adventure in Deryn and Alek's story, and it already has an illustration. Now, the next time I inevitably re-listen to the whole series, I'll able to hear this part too.

I hope you enjoy,

-Juniper

[ **Click here to hear the audio fic.** ](https://junipernight.tumblr.com/post/190010689073/i-just-finished-re-listening-to-the-audiobook)

[Click here to read the chapter on Scott's blog.](https://scottwesterfeld.com/blog/2011/12/bonus-goliath-chapter-and-art/)

p.s. Don't forget to leave a review :)


End file.
